Searching
by Sleeping Through the Static
Summary: BuruYe When Yellow is rejected by Red because of her feelings for him Blue is filled with guilt. Then, Blue disappears while Yellow promises to go searching for her no matter what. But along the way, she realizes whom she's been in love with all along.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my frist try at anything having to do with shojou-ai/yuri besides my KonoSetsu fan-fiction. Anyways, this is the pairing between Blue and Yellow from Pokemon Special. Now, if you don't like this pairing or the manga, just move onto another fan-fiction. This shall be rated K+/T for the violence content later in the fan-fiction.

Please read and review...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Pokemon Special because if I did, this pairing would be canon:3

**-x-**

**Searching **

Chapter One: Rejected

_I never knew exactly why I kept pushing them together, it just seemed normal. It just seemed like it needed to happen, for both of them to be happy. She was my only friend back then and now who didn't call me "obnoxious" or anything of the sort. She was always there to help me with my problems as I had helped her find him. I guess the only thing I wanted for her to be happy because then I could put a smile on my face. Back then, she was the only thing that made me feel like I was worth something…_

A sixteen-year-old girl appeared out of the underbrush, her dark hazel gaze seemed to reflect off of the sunlight which was peering through the branches of the trees which inhabited Viridian Forest. Her blond hair shimmered with a small pigment of gold, making it reflect off of the sun's rays; her hair was tied up neatly in a small ponytail.

The teenager was riding on her Dodrio, Dodosk. This bird-like pokemon had three heads; each of them seemed to be content about the day. There were crimson feathers appearing out of its backside. Dodosk had long, skinny feet and sharp talons to lash out at any opponent. The pokemon seemed to be well-taken care of, having a few things strapped into it bag. Raines appeared to be dragging across its beaks; its raven-black eyes seemed to be filled with excitement.

"C'mon Dodosk, we're almost there!" Yellow explained to her second pokemon, the female was currently wearing her school uniform. The school uniform consisted of a black knee-length skirt and a colored white skirt. The white shirt seemed to be pressed neatly earlier that morning. Hanging off of the white shirt was a small black tie; this was required by all the tenth graders in the school.

Today was the first day of school; Yellow's uncle had enrolled her into it in a desperate attempt to "keep her head out of the clouds". The pokemon trainer was going to attend school with her friends who lived in Kanto: Blue, Green and Red. But today was different; Yellow had spent most of her time getting ready to give Red something.

Something important that Yellow had been working on for a long time, it was a letter for Red. Inside of the letter she had written her true feelings for the boy, the feelings that she had kept locked up deep within her heart for so long.

But now was the perfect time to give it to him, hoping that he would accept the letter with the same feelings. The truth of the matter was that Yellow had been crushing on Red for the longest time, ever since she had seen the boy in Viridian Forest about eight years ago.

The letter was wrapped in a small but extravagant envelope. This envelop in particular appeared to be the lightest tone of azure. On the letter was Yellow's finest hand writing that she could muster with just a small, dull black pen. Currently, the letter was laying in her school bag to distribute to Red himself.

The Viridian girl appeared at the entrance of the school, the school itself was somewhat large, having to hold about 234 students which was a large number was considering the size of the Pallet and Viridian.

The school was covered in various types and shapes of windows, the windows were reflecting off the sun rays, casting long shadows on the ground below, along with the various trees which were at the front of the school.

In front of the school, there was a small fountain which was placed in a circular shape of pavement.

The fountain was made completely of stone, the builders wanting it to reside in that particular area of land for a while. Water surged out of the top in small amounts, making small ripples in the basin below which was already filled with the substance.

Yellow walked along the sidewalk, with Dodosk's pokeball in hand. The fountain seemed to catch her eye's attention, before she glanced over at it for a moment. Her hazel eyes reflected off of the pool of water, filling with question as she placed her left, dominant hand on the base of stone. With her right hand, she slipped Dodosk's pokeball into her school bag which also carried her other five pokemon.

"That's pretty cool…" Yellow muttered under her breath, before shifting her gaze toward the clock which was placed right above the main entrance of the school.

The clock was quite old, having its two hands repainted multiple times. The larger hand of the clock was at a horizontal angel, as it was pointing towards the twelve. The smaller hand seemed to be pointed towards the nine, indicating that it was nine o'clock. This meant that Yellow had least thirty minutes before her first class would start.

Yellow let out a small sigh, before making her way towards the door. Her hand reached out towards the handle, before pulling at it with a quick movement of her right arm. She then slipped inside of the school, before wandering over to a nearby list. The list seemed to be covered with different names of students, having the number of the lockers which were listed on it.

The young woman scanned the list with her eyes; her right index figure seemed to trail down the list as she came towards her name in a matter of seconds.

Yellow Caballero: Locker 134

The Viridian trainer then nodded in response, before making her way down the hallway toward her locker as she wished to encounter Red on the way there…

-x-

Yellow closed the locker quickly, with a quick movement of her hand. The locker slammed shut before Yellow turned her attention down the hallway. Her eyes seemed to wander around the hallway as all the lockers were the same color, a deep shade of crimson. She still hadn't found Red, nor had she given the letter to him.

The blond-haired girl leaned her weight against her locker in which she had loaded all the things she wouldn't need for her first class of the day. The rest of her things, that she was going to need for the day, were clutched nervously against her chest for the time being.

Her hazel eyes shimmered with nervousness, Yellow had never attended a school of any kind in her whole entire life. Her usual day would consist of taking care of her pokemon or even training them, maybe a few hours of fishing. But it was never like this, she never had to go to strange place with a lot of people that she hadn't ever met before.

Her main problem was that she hadn't seen Red, Green or Blue since she had entered the school; this obviously wasn't helping her anxiety in the slightest way. The halls were filled with other people, who were busy talking with their friends or flirting with a boy or a girl.

Yellow let out a small sigh, before she departed from her locker. Wanting to find her first class before the bell rang, before she would be left in these confusing twists and turns of the hallway. That was something that she really didn't need to deal with right now.

"Y-Yellow, is that you?" A young man asked, before appearing besides her in a black shirt with a white collar and pure black pants. His eyes seemed to reflect curiosity, before his lips seemed to curve into a wide grin. The young boy was Red. His black hair seemed to stick up more than usual, and his bangs were longer than the last time that Yellow had seen him a few days ago.

Yellow's cheeks turned a slight shade of crimson, before she moved her head up and down in a small nod. Before her two index fingers began to fiddle with each other, in a small twirling motion, as Yellow tried to figure out what to say to Red. She then looked up at him again; the smile was still planted on his lips for the time being.

"Y-Yeah, it's me Red-kun…" The young woman replied, before she turned around for a moment. Wanting to check for a good place and give him the letter, Yellow wanted to do this as soon as possible. Even if it she was late for class, at least she could ask Red what room the class was in and how to get there.

Red blinked in confusion, before he clasped his large hand around Yellow's wrist. He then pulled her into the flow of people, a mass of black and white shirts. The noise of chatter was still ringing in Yellow's ears even after Red had led her towards a nearby corner.

Out of the chatter, and the perfect moment to give him the letter Yellow slipped her hand quickly into skirt pocket. She searched franticly, wondering if she even put the letter in the bag.

Red stood by her, patiently leaning his weight casually against the wall. A few passing girls glanced at him for a moment, letting out small giggles of amusement before they moved on, whispering words to each other. The male high school student let out a small sigh of annoyance, before flicking a strand of hair out of his vision.

Then, he quickly turned his attention towards Yellow once more. His eyes were still filled with the same emotion as they were a few moments ago, in the hallway. Slipping his foot against the wall as he blinked, realizing that Yellow was holding something in front of his face.

"Here, take this letter." Yellow whispered under her breath, cheeks flustered into a dark shade of crimson. Her hands were shaking with anxiety, before meeting Red's russet gaze with her own hazel.

Red nodded silently, before taking the letter from her hands. Then, he ripped the pure white envelope open with a quick movement of his hand while the other held it steady in place. He opened it, taking the neatly written letter out of the envelope. His eyes began to scan the letter, slowly as if ever word was important to him.

Dear Red,

When I was searching for you, long ago, I couldn't stop thinking about you. After I found you, I was reluctant to talk to you. Your smile seemed to shine up my day; I was always weary of being around you. The truth was then, I was slowly falling in love you. And now, when I look at you, my heart won't stop beating, my cheeks turn crimson. The truth is now; the truth is that I have a crush on you. I've wanted to tell you in person, but I think this letter explains everything.

So please, just please listen to what I have to say….

Sincerely, Yellow

Red let out a sigh, before the letter slipped from his finger towards the floor. Against the titles, it made a small tap. He then hid his russet eyes from view, under his long, black bangs.

"I'm sorry Yellow, but I'm just not ready for a relationship right now…" Red whispered under his breath. Before he lifted his head, his lips seemed to curve into a slight smile before he then noticed Yellow.

She was shaking with embarrassment; her eyes were filled with grief and sadness. Yellow wanted him to except her feelings; it was all that she wanted. But now, this very moment she had become rejected by the one she wanted to be with.

Red blinked, before he began to walk off. His eyes were filled with annoyance, she didn't understand. He didn't know what to say, it was so sudden. He then left her, throwing her letter at her feet.

Yellow shifted her gaze towards her feet, picking up the piece of parchment. A few letters seemed to be swirling across the top of the hinge; a glint of hope seemed to fill her eyes.

Maybe we can just be friends for now?

--Red

"Yeah, sure…" Yellow's voice seemed to trail off, before she lifted her head towards the hallway. Her hands began to tremble, before she felt something slide down her cheek. Feeling its touch made her wince out slightly, she had been rejected, left with something piercing her heart. It was a like a thorn, the rejection made her feel heart broken and as if nothing could fix it.

Realizing what time it was, Yellow frantically picked up her books and the letter in her hand as she began to shove the piece of paper into her skirt pocket once more. The Viridian citizen then ran off, her dark black shoes seemed to _tap_ against the flooring. Her footsteps seemed to echo in the hallways, her legs seemed to stretch as far as they could. Not wanting to know what time it was, she never expected to be late on the first day. She wanted to impress her teachers, not get lectured by them.

Her eyes were wide, with fear and anxiety as she had forgotten to ask Red where their class was. Even though the girls and the boys were separated in what they were taught for the first period of the day. Girls on one side of the room and the boys on the other, it wouldn't hurt to ask.

Not noticing where she was going, she felt something ram against her. Falling backwards as the tight grip on her notebooks loosened. They fell onto the ground with a _slam_. Yellow wobbled backwards, feeling someone clench their hand tightly onto her wrist. Yellow blinked for a moment, before she noticed the person before her. Her vision then focused back to normal.

Like the Viridian trainer, this high school student was wearing the same uniform which consisted of a black skirt, a plain, colored white shirt and one black tie. Covering the girl's bare skin were brown shoes, but her pair of shoes seemed to be worn out by a lot of walking around or something of the sort. The black shirt seemed to have multiple ruffles, as if the other girl didn't care or didn't notice that her shirt was wrinkled.

"Yellow, are you okay?" The voice shook Yellow from her trance, before Yellow lifted her head towards the other girl's eyes.

Her eyes seemed to be a dark shade of cobalt; her face appeared to be quite of tan considering that summer had just ended. The other girl released her grip, before her hand seemed to glide swiftly back towards her side. A small smile appeared on the girl's lips, curving into something that looked so warm emotionally even though it was so small.

Yellow nodded, before shaking her head of clouding thoughts and the blush marks which appeared lightly on her cheeks. Quickly averting her gaze towards the mess in which she had created by colliding with Blue. She then sunk to her knees, picking up her things quickly.

Then realizing who the person was Blue, the other girl who attended the same class as Yellow in which they were all required to attend to graduate. Yellow's eyes widened, before realizing that Blue had fallen to her knees as well. She was beginning to help Yellow pick up her things, the same smile still seemed to be placed into her lips for now.

Without even responding, Blue began to put Yellow's things into a small, neat pile. It was as if she was enjoying helping Yellow, as if she could sense something or felt something that Yellow couldn't detect. They didn't make eye contact until something occurred; there was no conversation between the two girls.

Yellow reached out for a light brown notebook, her sketchbook, not paying full attention of what she was doing. Her eyes then wandering towards her left hand, which was right on top of Blue's right. Falling backwards, before taking the books with her, she then stood up. Yellow's cheeks turned the lightest shade of scarlet, before she shook her head in an attempt to clear it once more.

"Here…" Blue muttered under her breath, holding the sketchbook towards Yellow's face. The smile, Yellow had noticed, had faded. Her eyes were hidden deep under her dark brown bangs. "You dropped this one, too."

Yellow took the book, before she placed quickly against her chest. Letting out a small sigh of relief, she then noticed that Blue had shifted her gaze towards the Viridian trainer once more.

Not knowing what to say, Yellow glanced down at her books. All the things she would need for the day: a few textbooks about pokemon history and a simple sharp, led pencil. Attached to the writing instrument was a small pink eraser, which was pointed at the end.

Blue tapped her feet impatiently against the concrete, anxious about asking or saying anything to the other girl until something slipped out of her mouth.

"You okay? If we wait any longer, we're going to be late for class." Blue pointed out, before tapping her index finger on the watch which was placed tightly around her wrist. Hoping that the statement didn't sound too abruptly or anything, she said it quickly.

Yellow blinked, before nodding silently to the other girl. Then, Yellow moved quickly down the hallway, her shoes made small taps against the marble flooring. She hoped that she was going the right way, for if she wasn't it was might be even more late. Her steps were to be considered walking steps, until Blue did something unexpectedly.

Blue laughed, before she ran ahead of Yellow. Grabbing quickly onto Yellow's wrist once more, she began to tug Yellow in the right direction, towards their class and towards a whole new adventure.

Yellow let out a small giggle of amusement, her feet began to fly quickly against the concrete. Her ponytail seemed to trail behind her, barely touching her shoulders. She would tell Blue eventually, sometime, somehow, of what happened between her and Red. But for now, she just wanted for them all to be happy, for them all to be content.

Maybe, just maybe, she could find someone else to love. Or at least find someone to take away the pain in her heart, take away the heart ache.

Whizzing past the crimson lockers, past the strangling students who were making their way slowly towards their class, Yellow and Blue became closer to their destination with each step. Blue grasped her hand around Yellow's wrist; she made her grip tighter as if she was nervous or anxious about the first day as well.

Yellow blinked in reply, wondering what thoughts were truly running through Blue's mind, her head. Not wanting to slow them down, she let Blue drag her along at a quick but manageable pace to stay on her feet. Her hazel eyes gleamed with excitement, wondering what it truly was like to attend a school as such.

Blue stopped abruptly in front of Yellow, turning her attention towards the door which was directly in front of them. Slowly moving her hand towards the doorknob, she turned her attention towards Yellow who cocked her head in slight confusion.

"Are you ready to go inside?" Blue asked, before letting her hand engulf the doorknob.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Yellow replied, then clasping her books and pencil tighter to her chest in an attempt to somehow calm herself.

Blue nodded curtly in response, before letting her wrist twist as the lock on the door made a small but reassuring _click. _Beginning to make her way inside, she then motioned Yellow to follow her.

_When I found her in that hallway, she seemed to be so confused by something. It was something I couldn't detect, but then my heart began to pound faster for some strange reason. I hadn't seen her in two whole years, two whole years in which my life flashed by me. I was so busy with school and everything back then. Now, I just want to cheer her up, I just want her to be happy. For that, is all that I've ever wanted. For now, I just want to protect her from anything that might come her way, until she tells me the whole story..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Searching **

Chapter Two: The Tournament

_When she took me onto that room, that room which seemed so very unfamiliar, I realized that this would be a whole new journey for me. Something I had never experienced before in all my life. My heart was pounding; my eyes were filled with tension and fear as I made my first step into the room. All of my courage, all of my faith was rested onto her, Blue, for that single moment of time…_

Blue walked inside of the room, realizing that they were interrupting the lesson. She glanced around, trying to find an empty seat for Yellow and herself. Then noticing that Yellow was stopped at the front of the room by their new teacher, she let out a sigh before sitting down quickly.

"What your name?" The teacher asked, her voice seemed to be filled with impatience for the other sophomore student. Her eyes seemed to be scanning the list of names which was in a clipboard, in front of her chest.

"My name, you want to know it?" Yellow asked in reply, her cheeks seemed to be flushed with embarrassment as she was so nervous when she had walked into the room and Blue had left her at the front of this strange place.

The teacher let out a sigh, before nodding quickly in reply. Flicking a piece of hair out of her face, tucking it quickly behind her ear she then glanced down back at Yellow.

"My name is Yellow Caballero, and I'm from Viridian Forest," Yellow explained, before smiling slightly as she hoped to learn the teacher's name as well. It was different, really, because Yellow had never had a teacher for anything besides what Green, Red, or Blue had taught her six years ago when she was on a quest to find Red.

The teacher smiled in reply, it was small but quite warm besides her cold looking eyes. Stretching out a hand, wanting Yellow to shake her hand in a polite greeting, she did so.

Yellow did the same, feeling her right hand be almost squished by the teacher's as she tried not to wince out in pain at the amount of force the teacher was pressuring her with.

"My name is Mrs. Sai or you can call me 'Sai-san'. Which ever you prefer will work for me," the teacher stated to Yellow who nodded, before making her way back towards the only empty in the way back of the room.

Yellow looked towards Blue, her arms were still wrapped tightly around her books.

It appeared that Blue wasn't paying any attention to her; she was talking to another girl, one who had dark crimson hair with forest green eyes. Her hair was cut short, barely past her chin. She was as tall as Blue, who was obviously taller than Yellow. To assist her ability to see, the stranger was also wearing dark blue glasses which were pressed against her nose.

They seemed to be in a deep conversation as Yellow passed by, trying to pick up a word about what they were conversing about. But Yellow couldn't, she didn't want to interrupt them as she saw that Blue was probably going to be talking to Yellow outside of the classroom as their relationship wasn't school related.

_Tap, tap, tap…_

Yellow finally reached her destination, the stroll down the row felt like an hour or more to Yellow when it was only a few minutes of walking. Her books then swished into her desk, placing a pencil on top of the wooden surface.

Yellow's hazel eyes glared down at the desk, as the teacher was writing on the board about something. Her eyes almost drilling holes into it as she didn't want to look up at the amount of strange eyes who would stare back her with the same expression, confusion. She could sense that Red was somewhere in the room, probably talking to his rival, Green, or someone else who also attended the school.

"Now, class, I would like to make an announcement about the battle tournament in which the tenth grade class has each first day of school." Mrs. Sai stated to the room of teenagers, both female and male.

Yellow lifted her head, to notice that the teacher was beginning to write the rules on the board with a large piece of white chalk. Letting her fingers tap quietly into the wooden desk with impatience, her eyes then began to wander.

Blue, which had stopped conversing with the other girl, was waving shyly at Yellow. On her lips, there seemed to be a radiance of an emotion, an emotion that Yellow couldn't detect at all. There was something strange about that smile, almost a chain reaction as Yellow smiled back.

Yellow's left hand lifted itself, waving up and down in a horizontal motion. Then letting it fall down towards her side as the moment subsided, clenching into a fist as she felt her cheeks flush with crimson. Shaking her head, trying to let the thoughts of the smile linger from her mind Yellow glanced up at the board once more.

Neatly written, on the board, there were the rules of the tournament. The Viridian citizen eyes seemed to scan over them, as there weren't many but they would be important once the tournament started. The rules, Yellow whispered under her breath, letting her brain memorize them instantly.

**The Rules for the Tournament**

You can only use six pokėmon, or less if you don't own this amount. It must be a balanced team for it wouldn't be a far fit if it isn't. But unless changed before the course of the battle, this is the rule.

You can't use any type of potions or any type of healing items. For this shall be a battle to the finish.

There shall be a bracket for both the boys and girls.

The Tournament has no time limit; it could last all school day if that occurs. Nor do the battles.

No assisting or even swapping pokėmon with your friends or classmates, you must use your own.

Yellow blinked at the rules, finishing them as she looked down into her desk as her six pokemon lay ready to fight at any moment for this battle event. She would try her hardest to beat anyone, even though her team had become a lot stronger lately since it was just the beginning of fall.

During the summer, usually, Yellow would go out to train all her pokemon individually. Also, she would fish then battle against the pokemon that she had caught. Teaching her pokemon and herself anything that she could to assist them in battle, Yellow's ability to control her powers became stronger.

_Ring, ring!_

The bell, the thing that was signaling the start of the tournament had rung. It was the thing that broke Yellow's train of though. Her thoughts were broken.

The Viridian citizen began to make her way out of the room, with her six pokeballs in her skirt pocket. Her shoes shining in the sunlight as she began to make her way out onto the battlefield, a place where she would truly going to test her abilities.

_Now, next up, for the finals of the tournament is Yellow Caballero versus Mary Stephens…_

The intercom announced into the tension-filled air. Yellow let out a long sigh, filled with apprehension, before standing up from the stands as she began to make her way towards the battle area. In her pockets her pokemon, healed almost seconds ago.

It was the finals of the tournament, Blue had lost her first match and surprisingly Yellow had made it here, to the semi-finals of the tournament. But of course, Yellow still hadn't figured out who the other friend of Blue was.

Yellow stepped into the battle area, across onto a designated white square which was outlined with chalk. Her left hand held her first pokemon, Golosk her Golem.

The other person, on the other side of the battle area, was the person from that morning. The person who was now known as "Mary" was the person who Blue was talking to.

The Viridian citizen's eyes hardened, with an emotion that couldn't be described, a mixture of confusion and annoyance. Yellow glared at her foe with hazel eyes.

_Let the battle begin, two on two pokėmon for each trainer!_

And with that announcement, Yellow quickly released Golosk from her pokėball.

The pokemon was completely made out of rocks; her outer shell was aligned as the rocks almost resembled hexagons. Golosk, having been trained a lot recently, had become stronger. The female Golem eyes were purely crimson, filled with determination.

Yellow stood her ground, with no emotions on her face. Slipping Golosk's pokėball back onto her skirt pocket, Yellow then glared back at Mary as she wanted for her foe to release her pokemon as well.

Mary responded almost immediately to Golosk's appearance, countering with a strong Umbreon that appeared out of its pokėball.

The pokemon was well-groomed; its scarlet eyes shimmered in the sunlight. The Umbreon appeared to be different from the usual Umbreon which appeared on Yellow's pokedėx. It's pelt, like usual, was raven black but the circles on the Umbreon's skin were a pale blue instead of yellow.

"Umbreon, quickly, use shadow ball!" Ally ordered from her pokemon, Umbreon responding quickly as it bolted off towards Golosk.

Yellow closed her eyes completely, letting her mind focus only on Golosk. Ordering an attack, by using her powers of mind-reading power, she could also now tap into their minds to order attacks.

Golosk briefly looked back her trainer, then nodding. The Golem then withdrew herself into her shell, making she roll on the gravel. Picking up momentum with each second, and then making contact directly with Umbreon.

The dark pokėmon jumped up in the air, sending out a barrage of shadow balls. It then, quickly, rammed its tail against Golem's hard shell with an iron tail attack.

The rock and ground pokėmon winced out in pain, before revealing her head as she rammed it against the dark pokemon. Then jumping as high as she could into the air, she withdrew her head and other ligaments into the shell once more. Golosk flew quickly down towards the ground, making it quake on impact.

The Umbreon fell over suddenly, clenching its teeth in anger it stood up once more. Without having be ordered, Umbreon lashed its glowing tail towards Golosk.

The ground and rock pokemon being not as fast as the dark pokemon, could not avoid the attack, falling over once more.

_**Slam!**_

Umbreon's tail hit its mark, making Golosk wince out in pain and cry out with the same emotion. Falling over quickly, and then fainting as well.

Yellow's eyes closed and opened, blinking with disbelief. She flicked a strand of blond hair out of her face, letting a small smile curve onto her face.

"You tried your best, Golosk; you deserve to rest for a little while…" Yellow muttered under her breath, her eyes filled with determination as she gritted her teeth together. Staring back at her foe for a moment, Yellow then took out a different pokeball.

With a single movement of her hand, Yellow released an electric mouse pokemon from its pokeball. It was Chuchu, the pokemon she had raised back to perfect health long ago.

The female pikachu created sparks from her crimson cheeks, letting herself fall onto her all-fours. The pikachu's ears twitched up and down, the tail of the electric mouse did the same movements. Chuchu, glaring at her foe, Ally's Umbreon, was ready to fight the dark pokemon.

Yellow, nodding quickly, then let her mind enclose itself into full concentration. Letting the roar of the crowd, of Ally's last victory begin to die to down. She had no idea of anyone was even rooting her side of the fight, but that didn't matter. Yellow just wanted to be recognized, become something to someone. For Red, reading her love letter rejected her feelings with bitter emotions.

"Chuchu, use thunderbolt, quickly!"

The electric mouse pokemon shot off like a rocket, her eyes filled with hatred towards the Umbreon. For if they didn't win this battle, and then shame would fill Yellow's heart once more. It was hard enough to see any pokemon get hurt, and this would be filling in the extreme gap in her heart. For just having to fight against anything or anyone else was pushing it to the extreme.

Umbreon, not even fretting about the electric pokemon, fell backwards almost immediately. Its dark crimson gaze was narrowed, with concentration and determination. Umbreon tried its best to evade Chuchu's swift attacks with caution, until its trainer told him what to do next.

"Use bite, Umbreon, and then follow up with an iron tail attack!"

With that order, at that moment, Umbreon sped off. Not paying attention to anything else, only focusing on Chuchu, Umbreon bared it's fangs as it rammed its body forcefully against Chuchu.

Chuchu stood her ground, skidding backwards a few inches. Then she jumped into the air, release large amounts of electricity from her cheeks. Letting herself fall into the ground, on all fours, she ran towards Umbreon once more.

Still stunned by Chuchu's attacks, Umbreon winced out in pain as the electricity ran quickly through his body. His fangs were still clenched together, in frustration. Then, out of the blue, Umbreon rammed its body once more against Chuchu. Then digging it's fangs into Chuchu's left ear, slamming its illumined tail against Chuchu as well.

Chuchu fell over, almost immediately, as she let out a small cry of pain. Letting her eyes close for a moment, Chuchu winced out in pain of the attacks that were just inflicted upon her body. Letting herself drifted off into a deep unconscious, the pikachu had blacked out, fainted completely.

"_The winner of the tenth grade tournament, for this year, is Mary Stephens!" _

The crowd began to roar, with applause and excitement. Screams of her fellow fans filled the air, and everything seemed to stop for Yellow.

Returning Chuchu back into her pokeball, Yellow let out a small sigh of annoyance. She wasn't strong enough to beat Mary; even though she was strong enough defeat Lance. For that was something Yellow might never understand, but her pokemon and she would need to get stronger, no matter what.

"Mary!" Someone exclaimed from the crowd of people, all who were crowding around the stranger for this moment and time.

It was Blue, that voice of happiness for her friend and her school friend at that. Mary had won both the battle and Blue's complement.

Yellow looked around, around her area of the battlefield. There wasn't anyone, everyone didn't seem to notice of the defeat that was caused of the battle. Her hazel eyes filled with pain, glancing over at Blue who was smiling about the other girl. The other girl, the one who was obviously more important to Blue than Yellow was.

Yellow returned her pokemon, Chuchu into her pokeball and then into her pokeball. Her eyes filled with pain and defeat, Yellow began to make her way towards the classroom.

Her steps, filled with envy towards the other girl, Mary. But these feelings couldn't be explained, of why she felt this way about the girl and Blue. It was something, something in Yellow's heart that she couldn't detect. When she got far enough from the battle field, far enough from her, Yellow broke into a run.

Yellow eyes covered heavily by her long, thick, blond bangs. Her heart filled with guilt about her loss. Tears began to fall as well, not wanting to be stopped, filled with the same emotion as her heart.

"_I'm sorry, Chuchu and Golosk that we lost…" _

_Her expression, her eyes, her smile, her everything, it was haunting to me now. As I bolted past everyone on the hallway, not even caring where my feet where taking me. My heart, was then, filled with an emotion I couldn't describe._


	3. Chapter 3

**Searching**

Chapter Three: Distance

_I ran out into the courtyard, it was all to meet the champion of the battle. The battle between two females – both of them I had become friends with over time. But the older friendship with the loser of the fight was replaced and I didn't do anything about her. I just ran towards the other friend, the champion. I couldn't bring myself to look at the loser because for some odd reason I felt ashamed. I felt ashamed to look into her eyes. _

_To see the expression on her face because all I knew was that she wanted my praise. Yellow wanted to be praised by me and no one else but the truth of the matter was that no one walked towards her to say 'good work' or 'good job'. She was alone in the crowd of people, alone with no one to comfort her. So then she ran and I watched her leave. _

_I watched her leave, depart, into the darkness. Into the black and into the distance – the place I could never belong with her. But there was always a distance between us and it was something I was yearning to fill but couldn't. Yearning to fill with my feelings, with my emotion and with anything at all…_

Blue's eyes trailed off towards the distance, to the place that Yellow had just departed suddenly without warning. But no one had come to say anything to her because almost everyone who had been watching the tournament had left prior to the end of it or was in a small circle engulfing the champion of this year's tournament, Mary. Everyone's eyes were focused onto her and no one else, not even the loser, Yellow.

"Great job, Mary!" a fellow classmate exclaimed to the champion of the battle and the tournament, Mary. His eyes filled with excitement as he shook her hand.

Their hands, up and down, in a simple shake of congratulations. A handshake, this handshake, made Mary smile slightly.

The champion then looked over at Blue, her smile twitched into a smirk of pride. She then turned to her adoring fans, which were most of the people who were watching the previous battle.

This trainer actually had fans, while no one had ever walked over or talked to Yellow to say that she did a "good job". Not even Blue – the one who was one of Yellow's few friends. Her eyes closed as her body shivered with regret.

Guilt had begun to rise in her throat and in her stomach it coasted a wave of nausea. She knew the right thing to do was to go after Yellow to relieve the Viridian trainer of her pain – of her physical and emotional pain.

Blue knew, deep down, that she should go after Yellow her and comfort her. But the problem was, she wanted Mary to continue to bask in her own fame because she beaten Yellow, the one had the potential to do much greater things.

It was strange, really, of how the only person to stop Lance and to save the world couldn't even win a battle as petty as this. But of course, anything was possible. It could have been an emotion inside of her that made her lose or another aspect of her personality. Something that Blue won't ever understand because her and Yellow were different in many ways.

Even worse, even the fact that Yellow lost, it hurt even more that Blue had helped Mary prepare for this battle. This battle of strength, faith and loss – it was something that Blue had caused to happen. It was her fault, this was all her fault.

The Pallet Trainer shouldn't have helped the champion win because if she hadn't helped, maybe, just maybe, Yellow would have won. Maybe, Yellow would have smiled at her. Her smile was warm and faithful; it was a piece of the Viridian Trainer that Blue had yearned to see.

It was all she ever wanted; all she ever wanted was for Yellow to be happy, even more so content with herself and world. But that could never happen because everything that had passed through her head just then were all filled with one word, "maybe".

It wasn't completely positive and it may never happen. Blue may never be the comfort to Yellow, she may never be a comfort to Yellow. It was all because she had let Yellow down – she hadn't even cheered for her during the battle.

The Pallet trainer could never be a true friend to Yellow until this distance between the two females vanished and they could express their true feelings for each other. But that, most likely, would not happen for a long time. Yellow wasn't just her school friend – she was both a school friend and someone who she wanted to comfort whenever she saw the Viridian Trainer.

Yellow wasn't at all like Mary, she didn't want to take the fame of saving the world. Of saving all of the regions with the power of the Viridian Forest, she never once told anyone of it all being her actions and victory.

Her eyes would always fill with gratitude when anyone ever asked her about it because then she would think of Red and Pika – the two people who had taught her about friendship between a Pokemon and its trainer.

Yellow would always acknowledge Red but today appeared to be a bit different for she usually intertwined him within their conversation and small shade of crimson would cover her face. It was cute, really, of how much she adored that one boy.

But at sometimes, when Blue was alone with no one else but her body to comfort her soul – it was strange. When she saw them together she wanted them to be together but at the same time tear them apart. Her emotions for both of them were mixed – filled with confusion and love. These emotions were barely something that she had understood. It wasn't _that_ kind of love, the Pallet trainer thought, just a friendly love.

As long as Blue ignored these emotions, she tried to flirt and fall in love with Green. But that hadn't worked at all because he had loved someone else, for it appeared, many years. The Pallet trainer had been rejected from him multiple times with his normal 'pesky girl' comment. For some odd reason, that reminded her completely of the Viridian Trainer and her warm smile.

From that day, she stopped trying to fall in love with him because it just reminded him, Green, of _her_. When that happened, Blue just had to just push those emotions, emotions of love, out of her head.

Their relationship was only to the limit of a friendship. A friendship or even love between two females, a relationship of hugs and compliments, and nothing more, nothing less: that's all it would ever be. In different moments of the day, as the years and months flew, almost flowed, past them, those emotions had almost felt more for that Viridian Trainer. More than just friendship, and that scared the Pallet Trainer.

It scared her, she only thought of Yellow as a friend. But at times Blue wanted to protect Yellow and keep her close, like a friend would. But now – that she had seen Yellow run away from her and Red. The Pallet trainer did not know what to believe or what to think.

So Blue let her emotions of protective and almost, envy, control her as Mary and her left the battlefield as the school day had come to close. It had to come to a complete and utter stop or so it appeared to be, at least for one of the two school girls.

The sun began to set behind them, leaving their footprints in the sand only as a single memory. A memory which would be taken differently for every single person: the spectator, the participants, the teachers, anyone at all. As the hues of pink, crimson and marigold covered the sky, the day began to end. This day would end, differently.

Even for the Viridian Trainer, this day wouldn't be one of happiness.

xx

_"Mary…?"_

Blue muttered to her school friend with tint of sadness in her voice, after everyone had departed for the day, the day of victory and sadness. Both of those emotions reflected inside the Pallet Trainer's eyes.

The two girls were currently walking down the eastern hallway towards were their lockers were located as well. A sea of red appeared to be on either side of them and she hadn't seen Yellow ever since the end of the battle. That had worried her as the wave of guilt filled her stomach for a moment.

_"Yes, Blue…?" _Mary asked her friend, glancing towards her with an emotion of pride and excitement brimming within her own gaze. Their eyes clashed and their emotions were directed towards two different people. One was towards herself and the other was towards another girl, the Viridian Trainer, Yellow.

"I was wondering," Blue started to speak, the words flowing out of her mouth with a tint of remorse in her voice, "was it easy to beat Yellow with your Pokemon. Was it even a fair fight at all?" With a single movement of her hands, she opened her locker and placed everything that was needed to place within it, inside of the metal holder.

Letting out a small sigh before closing her locker once more and looking at her friend, straight in the eyes, she blinked. Waiting patiently for a respond from her friend, the Pallet trainer flicked a speck of dirt off of her shirt that had caught onto her particle of clothing.

The speck of dirt slowly drifted towards the ground and nothing more. Then it was gone and her attention was pinned towards Mary, her other friend and the girl who was the complete opposite of Yellow.

"Oh, _that_ fight; the one against that pitiful girl?" The female student hissed as a small smirk appeared across her face. That expression tickled at Blue's lips, at her expression as well.

It made her fill with rage, the Pallet trainer's gaze flickered with annoyance as her hand clenched into a tight fist. A fist of frustration and agony, this was all her fault. It was all her fault – the reason that Mary was acting like an arrogant child, a child with a pride-filled personality. It was because of Blue's actions and of her emotions for Mary. Her fist clenched harder into a fist, she wanted to scream, to yell at herself.

The Pallet trainer wanted to hurt herself – for hurting Yellow and everyone dear around her. Mary was one of her friends or at least, in the past that is what she had appeared to be. But now, in this moment, she was the complete opposite of that person. She was the opposite of the person who should have gotten her praise all along; her praise should be directed at Yellow.

All this time, her friendship with the loser of the battle, had been clouded with confusion. All this time, she doubted herself and that friendship. The friendship, the one with the Viridian Trainer, that friendship was the on she should have been building all along.

The friendship filled with trust and comfort – and not these emotions. These emotions towards her and Mary weren't like that, not at all. They were completely different and it made their emotions clash like swords. These swords of the two girls burned anger and pride but for different reasons of fighting each other.

"Y-Yes…" Blue replied, finally, with her eyes narrowed into slits of distrust. Her teeth compacted with each other at the same time as her eyes. She couldn't deal with this pain any longer. She had to find Yellow and comfort – hopefully that would be sooner than later.

"Yes, that girl, Yellow. She's my friend and that's something you'll never be. You'll never care about like she does! That trainer is the only person who really cares about my existence up until the point that I found my parents," Blue admitted with a flush of red to her cheeks, it was embarrassing, really, to admit this to anyone. Even Mary, one of her friends that she grew up with in school, building long relationship with but nothing more, it wasn't filled with strength or any other emotions. 

This relationship, this friendship was nothing compared to the other one. The other friendship filled with kindness, joy and everything else that this friendship wasn't built on. It wasn't just build on someone to talk about and to hang out with – to talk about gossip and to flirt with boys. Yellow wasn't like that at all and maybe that's why they had become such good friends over a long period of time.

They had become such great, wonderful friends because the two females were complete opposites. Kind and timid, flirty and outgoing, those were only some of the differences. But there were always more differences between them, especially this distance between their hearts. She couldn't begin to describe of how thankful she was of Yellow or how she felt.

Every single time that she thought of Yellow it was different. The Pallet Trainer pushed away those thoughts of romance and love for her because it was the best. After a while, those emotions never showed again. It was only friendship that filled her mind when meeting Yellow, the only feelings and emotions. That was all, nothing more, nothing less.

"Is that all, Blue? Do you have anything else you want to say to me?" Mary asked with a small hiss in her voice. Her eyes reflected annoyance and most likely a glint of jealousy. She wanted to be those things that Blue had just described about Yellow – every single one.

The student just wanted Blue; she wanted Blue's friendship all to herself with no one else to bother. Or maybe it was because Blue was her only friend, maybe that was it. Either way – a normal person would just call the student selfish but the matter was that she wasn't selfish, she just had many needs.

"No…" Blue replied back to Mary, her eyes burned with disgust towards the other female trainer. The Pallet trainer flicked a strand of hair out of her face, behind her ear and made her way towards their classroom. She wanted to get away from _her_ and towards the other.

To apologize, to say "I'm sorry", that's all she ever wanted to do. To apologize and be forgiven about the things she'd said or even done emotionally to hurt the Viridian Trainer.

xxx

Her tears glided slowly down onto the pages. The Viridian trainer's hazel gaze was filled to the brim with only one emotion, and at that, it wasn't a happy emotion. Not at all, there nothing to even smile about.

The emotion you ask? The emotion, this emotion that was quickly consuming the trainer was rejection. Yellow's eyes scanned the letter over and over again until it hurt to look at it any longer.

She'd always thought that Red would love her. That he would love her without a doubt in his mind – but she was wrong.

It was human, really, for her to think that about another man.

But of course, the human mind isn't always right or even perfect for that matter. Perfect, the only perfect person in this world, in Yellow's world, was him. It was Red – the man who had saved her so many years ago from the dratini. His expression, his handsome facial expression, always left her breathless.

This time, this one single day, it left her crying. It made her curl up onto a ball of loneliness, to cry until there was nothing more. Not a single tear to cry, when her heart was finally ripped in to two pieces. Shattered completely and an object that was broken. Broken into small fragments, it was hard to pick up. It would hurt, burn to pick up her memories of that man.

Below, the letter and rejection, there was something else. When the Viridian Trainer had first entered this room it was nothing more but a blank piece of paper. It was just a blank piece of paper in her almost ancient sketchbook.

But before long, before she could even look up – the lines had created, formed a person. They're head at first and the rest. It was strange really…she would usually just sketch Red. When she looked down at the page, the lines didn't connect his breath-taking face. They took the shape of someone else – of the Pallet trainer and of another female, Blue.

She almost let herself fall apart again, the Viridian Trainer stopped. Yellow stopped to look at the sketch, this drawing of another female. Her eyes, they appeared to be filled with happiness. The same exact emotion that Yellow was expressing at this very moment, there weren't any tears in _her_ eyes, in Blue's eyes. Over time, the world appeared to change rapidly and so did they're friendship.

From the time of when Yellow had met Silver up until now – Blue had kept her distance for some odd reason. A reason that she might never understand or even be told. All she knew was that when she woke up – the Viridian Trainer had fallen into Red's arms and was give by him the old pokedex in which Red used to carry.

Or that's what Blue said with a flush of crimson in her cheeks, looking away from the girl as she directed her attention towards Silver and Green.

_Yellow…are you alright?  
_

The voiced echoed throughout the empty room. It was almost comforting, filled with reassurance about the past and even present events. The voice, Yellow had realized was not Red's, it was hers. It was Blue's voice.

The Viridian Trainer lifted her head slowly and stood up as well. The tears began to flow even more from her eyes. She wanted to run away from this female but at the same time, Yellow wanted to stay. Yellow wanted to stay, wanted to stay and be held – to be comforted. That could never happen because Blue had rejected her as well, and that made her feel even more distance from the rest of the world.

"Here," Yellow whispered to Blue, holding out her sketchbook and the letter as well. Her lip quivered when she looked straight into Blue's eyes as they formed into small orbs of distress. Her eyes were beautiful all the same but it was different. This made Yellow wince out in pain, of course.

Blue had always smiled, she was _always_ happy around the Viridian Trainer.

The Pallet trainer read the letter; her expression stayed the same when her eyes scanned each letter, taking everything in, slowly. Her eyes widened as she dropped the letter, her eyes falling upon Yellow who had disappeared from the scene.

With a single moment, the Viridian Trainer left it at that. Closed the door and ran away from Blue. Her heart began to pound with sadness as she fell to her knees. Whimpers can from her mouth, tears poured down towards the ground, her hands covered her face. It was so damn lonely, alone with no one else to comfort her. It was always like that, usually. The only reason she had confidence in herself was because Red had given it to her just like the pokedex.

_**Thump…**_

A human with hands, warm hands filled with kindness had pressed them against her own, against her own hands but only for a moment. To let her know that Yellow wasn't alone because Blue would always be there. After that moment, she had wrapped her arms around Yellow completely.

Yellow had dropped her head completely with her hands and her arms. The Viridian Trainer bit her lower lip rapidly as the tears began to drip into Blue's shoulder. Feeling Blue stoke her hair, slowly, it felt like someone had cared about her existence.

"This is my entire fault, Yellow. I should have…I should have been there…." Blue muttered into the cold air as she pulled her even closer. Sadness began to engulf her heart as the emotion took over. The Pallet trainer began to whimper with annoyance at her emotions.

She had always been strong around Yellow. But now, it appeared, that she had let Yellow see the true side. That Blue wasn't always strong as she appeared to be.

"It's okay Blue; you don't always have to be strong for me. There's no need…" the Viridian trainer replied as Blue let go of her. Yellow's lips curved slightly, her face flushed as she tilted her head slightly.

Smiled, Yellow had smiled just for Blue's sake. Just so that she would stop crying and that the world would be content once more. Then, she stood up quickly. Taking Blue's hand within her own, warmth between them, she lifted her upon her feet as well.

_It was going to be alright, that's what she always had said to me. Even when I thought there was no way that I could have found Red by myself. But Blue had always been the biggest reassurance in my life and still was that. That would one particular aspect of their relationship would never change and that was certain. She would always be there to smile…and I would always be there to smile back. With the same amount of friendship in our smiles, we disappeared into the distance, together. I didn't like to see her fall apart infront of me. I never did…and I never wanted to see that again. _

_Not ever again…_


End file.
